The present invention relates to a setting and hardening-accelerator devoid of chloride and nitrite, containing nitrate or sulfite, thiocyanate, alkanolamine and carboxylic acid or respective derivatives and a method to accelerate the setting of binders like cement, cement mixtures, pozzolana cement and of mortar produced thereof and concrete by means of this kind of accelerator. The applications of this setting-accelerator and its respective method are dealing with the manufacture of prefabricated elements and acceleration of the manufacture of concrete on the construction site. In the first case, the usual hardening-acceleration can be diminished or even eliminated through heat (electric- or fuel-heating or through vapor). In the second case the deforming periods for concrete can be reduced or working with concrete at low temperatures is possible. Applications result also from the manufacture of rapidly setting mixtures of cement and mortar, particularly to settle ready-to-use parts, castings etc.